Liquid crystal display devices have been widely used these days in various applications such as televisions and personal computers. In order to control driving of display, the liquid crystal device includes many electronic parts, which integrally make up one module. In such liquid crystal display devices, typically, an integrated circuit (IC) controls input display signals, and images are displayed on the liquid crystal display panel based on the controlled signals. Recently, demand for miniaturized liquid crystal display panels with excellent display qualities has been increasing with increasing use of mobile devices such as cellular phones and digital cameras.
In typical liquid crystal display panels, an electrode (hereinafter, also referred to as signal supply electrode) to supply a common signal to a plurality of pixels is formed. A wiring (hereinafter, also referred to as common trunk wiring) formed outside the display region supplies potential to such an electrode. Known liquid crystal display panels with such an electrode and a wiring include a fringe field switching (FFS) mode liquid crystal display device including a peripheral common potential line formed along the periphery of the display region and a common electrode connected to the peripheral common potential line (see Patent Literature 1, for example); and a FFS mode liquid crystal display panel including a common wiring formed along the periphery of the display region and a common electrode electrically connected to the common wiring (see Patent Literature 2, for example).